User blog:Truth™/Ellen Nelson
Ellen Nelson is a Lt. Colonel in the Blckout Armed Forces. She is also Ryuuhou Mikazuchi's adoptive mother. She was severely injured by Mr. UNKILLABLE during the Eclipse War, but gets better and then she was sealed inside of the Book of the Dead, which actually killed her; then a worm hole in the past brought her past self to the future to fight in World War Three. Information Appearance Ellen is a tall, mature woman hat has glamorous proportions, with long blond hair tied into ponytail, making her look careless, but also gives her an intriguing sexy feeling; she also has lime green eyes, and she wears glasses over them and long triangular earrings. She wears an exposed military staff uniform with a short white collar accompanied by a small black tie, a sleeveless lab coat, black elbow guards, white gloves, a mini skirt, and black stockings along with military boots. When not at work she is always seen with a pink and baby blue jersey, which hugs tightly on her large bust. In her appearance in during the World War Three Arc, she only wears track pants with a white shirt. Her large breasts are apparently hidden by her track suit. Personality As a teacher, Ellen keeps a professional attitude during her job. Fair and impartial, she is normally quite relaxed, but can also be intimidating when the students do not do their jobs properly. She also seems to put quite a considerable amount of time in keeping herself physically fit, going so far as to fill her room with training equipment. She might not say it out loud, but she deeply cares for her students and their well-being; however, her love more or less encompasses violence that an old generation P.E. teacher like her will execute. Secretly however, she is fond of cute things. She even has a basement with her entire collection of frilly dresses and stuffed animals below her room. Powers Martial Arts Intuition- She is a practitioner of Luk Mai (a variation of Muay Thai), a master karateka, a Taekwondo practitioner and a Aikido grandmaster. *Supernatural Combat- She fights with great efficacy in one-on-many combat, but is even more deadly when fighting one-on-one. Status Reading- The Stare- Probabilistic Equilibrium- Super Soldier Physiology- *Special Ops Mastery- *Supernatural Condition (Enhanced Level)- She is strong enough to lift small automobiles and punch through steel, fast enough to outrun most race-cars, agile enough to dodge subsonic attacks, durable enough to withstand low caliber bullets, grenades and low-to-medium explosive as well as a strong healing ability. Summoning Mimicry- *Dragon God Physiologyander- *Sylph- *Roc- *Undine- *Ifrit- Dignity Slayer Magic- Ellen is capable of utilizing a certain perverted Magic, which she releases as a massive beam of energy from her left hand. Upon contact with the targets, their clothes are completely removed from their person. Ellen is also capable of releasing her Magic as a small puff, should she only be targeting one person rather than a group. Mode Switching- *Loli Mode- *Bombshell Mode- *Oppai Loli Mode- Coincidence Resistance- Captivate- Limits Category:Blog posts